A New Arrival
by rogue4ever
Summary: Well, Sissy joins the group, this is during William's evil reign. What will happen during the first mission? This was my first fanfic so dont be too harsh, please.
1. A New Arrival

_Hi, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me. This is about what would happen if Sissy joined the group. Lots of Yumi/Ulrich goodness. _

_Disclaimer- The character of Code Lyoko doesn't belong to me. This story is just for entertainment._

Chapter 1: A New Arrival

**Yumi's POV**

When I first saw them, together, I could hardly move or breathe. I was squeezing Ulrich's door frame so hard, I was surprised that it didn't break. After a few seconds I couldn't take anymore, I turned and ran. A few seconds later I heard a gasp.

**Ulrich's POV**

Without turning around, I knew it was Yumi. As I pulled out of our kiss, I noticed Sissy looked particularly smug about something but I couldn't tell what. The only thing I could think of was What have I done!

**Normal POV**

Later that week, the group (minus Ulrich) were sitting on the bench. Ulrich came up with his arm around Sissy.

"What's up guys?" Ulrich asked the group. The group looked uncomfortable as they lok at Sissy.

"Why do you have your arm around her? Did Global Warming fry your brain or something?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"No, didn't you know? Ulrich has himself a girlfriend." Yumi said a little bitterly. Everyone looked at Ulrich in amazement.

"But, you hate Sissy!" Jeremy said in shock.

"Jeremy, could you make Sissy a profile on Code Lyoko? I want her there with us." Ulrich said ignoring Jeremy's outburst. "Well?"

"Sure, but it will take time. It could be done by lunchtime, but what make's you so sure that Sissy is a Lyoko warrior?" Jeremy said.

"Just make the profile Jeremy or I quit the group." Ulrich exclaimed. Then he and Sissy turned and walked away leaving 4 very shocked teenagers.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry the chapters short. This was my first fanfic so go easy on me. When I get at least two reviews I'll keep posting.**

**Chao,**

**Rouge4ever**


	2. The Accidental Mission

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Please don't hate my story!_

_**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6_

**The First Accidental Mission**

**Ulrich's POV**

"Every thing's going to be okay." I told Sissy. I had already stepped into my scanner and was waiting for her to do the same. With a sigh Sissy stepped into the scanner across me.

After Sissy and I left the group yesterday, I had told her all of our adventures on Code Lyoko. She was excited but a little scared. Jeremy had texted me around lunch the next day to tell me that her profile was ready and the group would be waiting for us.

I felt the rush of being virtualized again and landed in the forest sections floor gracefully. I wish I could say the same about Sissy. Somehow she landed on her back.

Sissy was wearing a silver mini skirt, white go-go boots, and a silver tank top. She had a silver bow strapped to her back.

"Um, how do I use this?" Sissy asked me. Jeremy answered.

"You point at an object and say Silver Arrow." Sissy aimed at a tree and shouted "Silver Arrow!" The arrow hit a tree all right, the one next to my head.

"Watch it!" I yelled. I turned around and pulled out the arrow out of the tee. As I was turning around I couldn't help but notice that an army of Kankrelats and Krabs led by none other than, William.

"Guys, we have a problem. Sissy, turns out today you'll have your first mission." I said.

**Authors Note**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter.**

**Next ones going to be long and juicy just for you guys! **

**Do you like it? Hate it?**

**Review Review Review!**

**I'll post soon.**

**Adios**

**Rouge4ever**


	3. Remembering

_**Hey! This is chapter 3.**_

_**This chapter is going to mainly focus on Ulrich and Sissy's relationship and how she found out about code lyoko. Thanks L**__**ord Mephisto**__** for the suggestion. **_

_**Also thank you Yumi Stern Forever**_, _**backround-man**__**, and **__**alexis Serenity Phoenix**__** for reviewing!**_

_**Just to add something quick, everyone is the same age including Yumi and William.**_

Flashback 

"Ulrich!" I heard a disgusting voice call out behind me. One guesses who that could be.

I turn around and there she stood, Sissy.

"What do you want?" I asked her. We were standing outside the local movie theater. I had a date with Emily and I was already late.

"You." She said with a smirk.

"Wow, you're so open with your obsession with me, it's not even funny." I said confidently. "Just leave me alone, I'm on a date."

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _I took out my phone, Jeremy was calling me.

"Excuse me." I said to Sissy and walked outside while flipping my phone open. (**Multitasking is so cool right? JK! ) **

"Yeah?" I said into the phone.

"Just wanted to let you know, X.A.N.A. launched an attack, a monster will probably be on the look out for you since Yumi, Aelita and Odd are all ready down here." Jeremy stated. I could here him typing away on his computer in the backround.

"Got it Jeremy, I'll be on the look out. I f you need help, call me." I said before hanging up.

I headed back in to the theater and started to look for Emily.

Then I heard the scream.

I knew that scream, it was…_Sissy's._

Darn it, I thought. I ran toward the sound of her scream and saw her being followed by a beetle like creature only X.A.N.A. could probably possess.

"Sissy!" I yelled, but she wouldn't listen. Sissy kept running and running until she ran into an office building.

No! Why would she run into an enclosed space so the monster could capture her more easily?

I heard her scream again and I ran into the building after them.

Sissy was backed into a corner with the beetle like creature about to strike her.

I grabbed the closest thing to me that I could use to fight. A copper pole seemed like a good option so I ran at the thing and hit it.

Then, the creature and I went into a heated battle. The creature would try to take the pole away and lick my arm with its disgusting forked tongue. The tongue could do a lot of damage as I found out a few seconds after when the beetle think managed to lick a desk and the desk melted.

I kept hitting the thing with the pole, driving it away from Sissy.

Once I had driven it away far enough, I shoved Sissy into a closet and closed the door behind us.

I put all my weight against the door as the creature tried to open the door.

A few minutes passed and the creature had probably given up trying to open the door because the pounding on the door decreased.

_Ring, Ring, Ring _my cell phone rang. It was Jeremy.

"Um Jeremy, can you return to the past already?" I asked.

"Could you wait a few more minutes?" Jeremy asked "We just discovered some new information in Sector Five and I have to read over it."

"We can hold out for a few more minutes, but hurry!" I yelled at him and hung up the phone.

The next few moments are silent until Sissy burst out yelling at me.

"What the hell was that? And who were you talking too? And what did you mean by return too the past? Answer me!"

What's the harm of telling her? I mean she's going to forget everything I told her as soon as we return to the past, right?

So I told her everything, the whole story from discovering the super computer, to finding the fifth sector, to William getting controlled by X.A.N.A.

"Wow," She whispered. Again there was silence as she digested what I had told her.

At that moment, as I looked at her, she looked vulnerable and so beautiful.

I leaned forward and kissed her. At first she was hesitant, and then she kissed me back with passion that rivaled those in the romance books.

I saw a white light surround us and I knew we were going back in time.

Sissy and I kissed again and as I opened my closed eyes I heard someone gasp and turned around. I saw Yumi running away and thought to myself, what have I done?

"Okay, so now we're boyfriend/girlfriend now? I know all about Code Lyoko so if we're not, then I could spill everything to the press." Sissy said. She leapt off my bed and headed out of my room. "Bye lover boy!"

Oh god.

So did you guys like it or hate it?

Tell the truth!

I didn't like writing it but it had to be done.

Review! 

Rogue4ever.


End file.
